


Hard Homework

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: Curveballs [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel did not sign up for this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make sure everyone knows, ME refers to being a mechanical engineering major (generally deals with engineering anything that moves) and CSE refers to being a computer science engineer (generally deals with developing computer systems, software, and hardware). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Levy stretches over the back of her chair, sighing in relief when her stiff back pops pleasurably. She really ought to be more careful about going on study binges for long periods of times. She tips her head back, taking a small break from her mountain of homework to revel in the peaceful study room.

"God fucking dammit!"

Levy jerks forward in surprise. She doesn't know what to make of Gajeel glaring at his computer, a murderous look in his eyes. She cocks her head to the side, a little tempted to reach out and smooth his furrowed brow. "Hard homework?"

"Hard?" Gajeel growls. "Try impossible." He bangs his fist on the table and the entire room seems to shake. "I'm doing everything the teacher tells me to do but it doesn't work!" Levy frowns as Gajeel's fists clench and unclench. He manages to reign his temper in so that he doesn't throw his laptop across the room before slamming his forehead down onto the table.

He doesn't surface and Levy raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Gajeel growls again and raises his head a bit. "It's impossible, be glad you aren't a ME. I signed up to make engines, not this programming shit!"

Levy perks up and smiles. "You're taking a computer programming class?"

"Have to, it's a core class. Shit sucks," Gajeels moans. "I don't think anyone could understand this."

Levy's grin grows. "Try me."

Gajeel sits up fully and raises both of his eyebrows. He smirks in a challenge.

Levy taps her naked wrist. "Time's a-wastin'," she sings. "I'm a CSE major so, I doubt you're working on something I can't help with."

Gajeel's eyes light up with hope. "Excel?"

Levy freezes and her mouth drops open. Gajeel slumps, his chin resting on the table. "Nevermind," he mutters, dejection obvious in his tone.

Levy opens and closes her mouth before bursting into laughter. She doubles over and Gajeel jerks upright, confusion stamped across his face. "What?"

Levy gasps and her head falls onto the table as she fails to stay upright. She giggles again, clutching her stomach. "You're having trouble," she gasps, taking big gulps of hair before clutching her stomach again. Levy gasps a few more times before heaving herself upright. She wipes away the tears gathered at her eyes and hiccups. "You're having trouble writing excel macros?" she asks, another high pitched giggle escaping her.

Gajeel perks up, albeit warily. "You know what I'm talking about?"

Levy hiccups and she tries to swallow down her giggles. "Gajeel, that's like, the most basic type of computer programming. Like, I've been doing it since I was twelve, type of easy."

Gajeel gapes at her before sullenly turning to his computer, his ears a bright fuschia. A stab of guilt flashes through her and Levy presses her lips together. She supposes laughing was a bit mean. It wasn't his fault if he was bad with programming. "Oh, calm down," she mutters as she stands to peer over his shoulder. "Here," she said, pointing to a small portion of the program. "The variable's under defined. The computer can't give you an answer that doesn't exist. A way to avoid that in the future is to type 'Option Explicit' at the beginning of each program. You still have to remember to define everything but at least the computer will tell you what's wrong."

Gajeel sullenly corrects it but perks up when the program works. She doesn't think he realizes she can see the adorable grin pulling at his lips so she doesn't call him out on it, even if him looking like an excited puppy makes her want to glomp him. She sits back down on her own seat and Gajeel turns to her, smile suppressed and awkwardly twitching as he fidgets. "Um, could you, err, look at some others? You ought to be able to make them better." Gajeel flushes and looks off to the side, his lower lip sticking out sullenly.

Levy's grin stretches from ear to ear. "Of course!"


End file.
